This invention relates to a racket for ball games, in particular a tennis or squash racket, comprising a frame forming a racket head and a racket handle, and a stringing formed by intersecting lengths of string attached to a frame part constituting the racket head, in which, for the purpose of fastening the strings, the lengths of string are passed through openings in the frame part, and from the frame inside to the frame outside in an element taking support on the frame part, and through further openings in the frame part, and from the frame outside to the frame inside in an element taking support in the frame part, and in which for at least one length of string at least one string fastening structure is configured in such a fashion that this particular length of string is movable on the frame inside in a direction perpendicular to the plane formed by the stringing.
A racket of the type initially referred to is known from DE 42 03 682 A1. In this known racket, the element serving as a string fastening means is configured as a sleeve manufactured from a rubber-like material and inserted into the two openings in the frame part such as to rest with a bridge-type widened section thereof against the frame outside, while its sleeve-type section which tightly encloses the threaded-through portion of the string is snugly received within the opening provided in the frame outside. The opening in the frame inside is configured as an elongated hole extending normal to the plane of the stringing, thereby enabling the sleeve, together with the string length, to deflect in the area of this opening into a direction perpendicular to the plane of the stringing. Owing to the possibility of motion of part of the stringing on the frame inside thus provided, an increase in the effective impact area is accomplished, because the length of movement of the stringing is increased by the distance between the frame inside and the frame outside. Further, an improved playing comfort and damping action is claimed to be realizable
Still further, for the purpose of damping the ball impact effect, it is known to pass the eight central longitudinal strings of the stringing of a tennis racket through a plastic core carried in a vibration-damping material on the yoke of the frame part constituting the racket head. This arrangement does not, however, provide for movability of the longitudinal strings on the frame inside.